This is Not What I Planned
by KaleidoscopeVintage
Summary: Little did they know when they all rebelled against the status quo that life was about to become a confusing journey of love, loss, secrets and acceptance. Mainly Ryella. Incy wincy Troypay, Troyella, maybe Troyelsi.
1. S e n i o r Y e a r

_Sharpay Evans_

Sharpay strutted in through the East High main entrance door, her brother, Ryan, following a step behind her.

Her serious, coffee-brown eyes swivelled suspiciously around the hall. There were cheerleaders gossiping, which seemed normal enough, and _**urgh**_, there was Troy with that Gabriella girl, as usual. Definitely just another day at East High, even though they say senior year is supposed to be one of the most important and fulfilled school years of your life.

'Hey Evans!' she heard, sharply turning around to discover that Chad Danforth was not addressing her, but her brother.

Gosh, life had become so much more, well, difficult, now that Ryan had actual friends. And what's more, _jocks._

She sighed dramatically, turning back around but keeping her ears straining to hear every single little snippet of the conversation.

'How's about playing some baseball after school this week with me and the Troyster?' Troy, on hearing his nickname, spun around to smile at Chad, before coming over and leading Gabriella with him.

Sharpay thought she saw Ryan turn visibly from his normal pale pinkish and sometimes milky-white complexion colour to an envious green. Nobody else noticed this though, so she shrugged the thought off. She had more important things to think about. Troy was right in front of her.

'Hi Troy!' she exclaimed animatedly.

'Errm…hey Sharpay,' he replied politely.

She knew that he knew that she liked him. The whole school practically knew. She didn't care though. Making her feelings discreet wasn't high on her list of priorities.

She just wasn't that kind of girl.

_Ryan Evans_

'Morning Troy, Gabby,' he found himself saying casually as his brain cells began to work again. Gabriella gave him a beautiful beaming smile, whilst Troy honoured him an acknowledgeable nod.

'Hey Ryan,' replied Gabriella. 'Pretty fun summer, huh?'

He thought he saw a tinge of suggestiveness in her eyes, but then he thought he was just acting stupidly. After Gabriella's comment, Troy again made that hurt, yet pained-looking face that looked like he was trying to hold back tears that he made whenever Ryan and Gabriella were interacting with each other, and which he did indeed express a lot during the summer break at Lava Springs.

Ryan let himself wonder that if there was 'Most Jealous Guy at East High' award, who would win, him or Troy.

'Answer my question, Evans,' Chad instructed.

Ryan knew he was lucky to have a buddy like Chad, but he didn't half wish that he would stop calling him that.

'I'll come,' Ryan answered, trying to face Chad, whilst faking a pleased smile, which he was flattered to see was returned gratefully by Chad and half-heartedly by Troy.

Just as they were beginning to start up the conversation properly, the bell for homeroom went.

As Troy ushered Gabriella to come with him, Ryan caught her eye and she gave him a playful grin and a subtle wave.

Ryan couldn't stop his own foolish grin emerging across his face before Sharpay, utterly disturbed, halted suddenly and whipped around to sternly tell him to stop smiling like that. After all, it was an annoying day and he looked like an idiot.


	2. H o m e r o o m

_Chapter 2 – Homeroom_

'Welcome to your senior year!' Ms. Darbus cried, startling the class so that they all awoke from their daydreams.

'….The last year of your time in high school, before the big wide world of college…' she continued, then dabbed her eye with her fluorescent pink shawl theatrically, as if drying up invisible tears.

The students looked around at each other, dazed.

'Oh, and many I remind you all that the signup sheet for our winter musicale which will this year be 'A Boquet of Forget-me-nots', composed and written, of course, by Miss Kelsi Nielsen, is outside the classroom on the notice board.'

At this, the room began to buzz with excited chatter. After all, musicals were now considered "cool", as Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had taken part in one.

Sharpay and Ryan immediately sat up straighter, their attention focused on everything going on around them.

They both loved to participate in the musicals, but Sharpay had a certain diabolical look in her eye, which meant she had a plan. This year, she was going to star in the winter musical. She didn't care who with, but no matter what, she was going to be in it.

'But beware,' Ms. Darbus suddenly said out of nowhere, 'this year, things will be different.'

Everyone looked at her, bemusedly. They all knew that Ms. Darbus was completely out of the sane area of things, but this time she sounded quite sincere.

Whilst all his classmates were trying to figure out what their homeroom tutor meant, Ryan went back to doodling on a spare piece of paper he'd found lying under his desk, and somehow he couldn't stop himself from scrawling hurriedly 'RE 4 GM'

The bell finally went again for the beginning of first period, and there was a rustle of papers and a merge of voices as students began to pack away their stuff and head off to their next class

Ryan quickly stuffed his doodle paper carelessly into his bag with a few other things, and darted off quickly to catch up with Kelsi and a few other drama club members.

Little did he know, the wind had blown the paper out of his backpack in the process, and landed on the floor in front of someone.

A dark, tall shadow moved over this scrap of paper, and picked it up to throw it in the recycle bin. But at the last moment, he refrained from doing so.

He quietly looked at the drawings and scribbles, taking in indifferently the ridiculous ones of Sharpay in a chicken costume, a big heart with a sad, crying face, and a few sketches of trophies with "Lava Springs Talent" on them, before he came to the last part written tinily and right at the bottom of the page.

His normally raised eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and Chad Danforth felt like something that had been hiding behind his shoulder all the time had finally come out to face him.

_Ok – that was chapter 2! Reviews would be __**VERY **__appreciated! X ♥ ♥ Ryella is the best! Troyella licks the floor! _

_More to come! Peace out. x_


	3. A u d i t i o n s

**Disclaimer: I forgot to write one of these before – but no matter, I will now. I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters – that's Disney :)**

**Author's Note: I am **_**so **_**sorry it took me so long to update. I've got things on my mind and am thoroughly lost in the world of Harry Potter. But never mind, its Chrimbo tomorrow! HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Reviews: Thanks so much everybody who reviewed, but yes, as I have said before and will keep saying again and again, I need more to know where I can improve in anything etc. So please, take the time to write one. It will be thoroughly appreciated :).**

Days passed, and Ryan was extremely curious as to why Chad kept issuing him suspicious looks. It would often be when he was seeing Troy and Gabby together, or talking to Gabby, or discussing when he was free for baseball games with Chad and Troy.

Meanwhile, the thought of Ryan having feelings for Gabriella kept cropping up in Chad's mind. He had no idea why it was bothering him.

Well, yes, in fact, he did. It was that two of his closest friends both had their eye on the same girl, and in the end the truth was going to be revealed and somebody was going to end up getting hurt. Not physically – (or so he hoped) – but in a heartbroken way. And he had a pretty clear idea of who that might be.

An excited whisper interrupted his trail of thoughts, as behind him his girlfriend Taylor was gossiping with Gabriella.

'I'm going to audition for the part of Stacie,' Taylor was saying. 'She's the lead's – Liberty's – best friend.'

It was obvious that these two were talking about the school's annual winter musical. Chad sighed. It was basically all anyone ever talked about at this time of year at East High. The basketball game had decreased in popularity ever since last year's musical, which had proved to be a hit.

Gabriella replied, 'That's cool! I've been thinking about going for Liberty – and Troy's going for Harry, of course.'

'What makes you think Sharpay and Ryan won't try for those roles too?' continued Taylor, shooting fleeting, wary glances at the twins who were seated not far away.

'There's a kissing scene. And I don't think, even if a lead role is at stake, that Sharpay is prepared to stoop that low,' finished Gabriella bluntly, and Chad could not manage to suppress a chuckle. Taylor, however, winced as unwelcome images entered her mind.

During this, Sharpay was glowering as she had just witnessed this little conversation, and glared at them with daggers in her eyes. _Ha! How wrong they were, _she thought – for as she and her twin had done all the previous school plays – they had had romantic scenes too – and Kelsi had re-written them, just like she would have to do this year.

Kelsi grimaced, as she too was thinking the same as Sharpay, but didn't say anything aloud.

Suddenly, interrupting many daydreams and thoughts and indeed a lecture from Ms. Darbus, the bell went, and several excited yet nervous teenagers packed up their stuff and headed gleefully for the auditorium.

When Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, Troy, and Chad and Taylor a few others entered the auditorium, they saw Ms. Darbus sitting at a wooden desk before the seats, as she did every year.

'Right,' she began in a sing-song voice that was unfortunately how she normally spoke, 'let's get things started. First up – I want Mr. Ryan Evans – and you're performing the song Hero, am I correct?' She looked directly at Ryan, who looked unnaturally shaky and flabbergasted – as did everyone else.

'W-what?' Me? Just me?' he stammered, wide-eyed.

'That's right,' replied Ms. Darbus, looking faintly amused somehow. 'You heard me in homeroom – I said things were going to be different this time. This time _I _am choosing your pairs.'

Ryan gulped. He would have to audition on his own…and what's more, to sing with and kiss a girl that he might not even know – if he got the part, that was – and it was highly unlikely – as he was on his own.

He slowly and cautiously shuffled up to the stage, hoping that this was a trap and maybe he was even being Punk'd – but inside he knew he was just kidding himself to feel better. He nervously took the microphone from a reassuring Kelsi who had begun to begin the melody on the piano, and started to sing. He thought he was doing terribly – he was nothing without his sister and the flashy, cheesy gimmicks, and what made him feel worse was that everyone was staring at him. _Wow_, he thought bitterly, _I really must be bad. _

But the real reason why everyone was staring at him was not because he was bad, but because his performance was shockingly amazing and sounded extremely heartfelt and emotional. Even after the song had finished, the others looked at him, spellbound. Troy frowned. He was annoyed at how talented Ryan had turned out to be.

'Thank you, Mr. Evans,' Ms. Darbus said curtly. 'Can we have Mr. Bolton up next, please?' And Troy ascended the stage.

He tried to sing confidently, but without Gabriella it wasn't the same – and therefore he did not give his best performance. He was angry with himself as he sat down and Sharpay began to sing up on the stage.

Although she didn't like to believe it, she wasn't really on top form without somebody helping her out, which Ms. Darbus took a mental note of.

After Chad and Taylor's auditions, which were reasonably average, it had come around to Gabriella's turn.

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as she nervously cleared her throat and the tune Everyday flowed around the ears of everybody listening.

Gabriella's hands shook as she held the microphone. Steadily, and pulling herself together, she broke into song. Her angelic voice filled the room and Ms. Darbus nodded her head approvingly. Ryan gazed at her endearingly.

After Gabriella's short audition, awkward thoughts were going through Kelsi's mind. She knew which two had performed the best – and she had a feeling that no matter how much of a stir it would cause, or how disapproved of it would be, those would be the two that the eccentric drama teacher would pick as the romantic leads.

'All right everybody, thank you,' bellowed Ms. Darbus. 'I will put up the cast list outside my homeroom classroom in a week's time. Until then, budding stars.'

And with that, she swung her pastel green scarf over her shoulder and meandered out of the auditorium.

When everybody had left, Kelsi groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead.

**Like it? Hate it? Got any wise words of advice or construction for me? I'm happy to hear! To be totally honest, I'm not that interested in this story anymore – and I'll stop writing it if nobody likes it. If people do though, I'd be happy to continue it :). It's the hols; I've got time on my hands. **

**X**


End file.
